Schön, wieder daheim zu sein
by Riku Hana
Summary: Ken kommt nach längerer Zeit von einer Mission zurück. Wie er von Weiss, insbesondere von Aya, empfangen wird, könnt ihr hier lesen...


SchÃ¶n, wieder daheim zu sein  
  
Titel: SchÃ¶n, wieder daheim zu sein  
  
Autor: Rikuchan  
  
Serie: WeiÃŸkreuz  
  
Pairing: Aya und Ken  
  
Anmerkung: Leider gehÃ¶ren mir nicht die Figuren. *schniefschnief* HÃ¤tte da schon die ein oder andere Idee, was ich mit denen anstellen wÃ¼rde, wenn es anders wÃ¤re. Geld verdien ich auch nicht mit dieser Story.  
  
"..." hat da nicht wer gesprochen? Hai, einer der Figuren  
  
'...' da hat wer gedacht  
  
Ich mÃ¶chte hier auch noch allen danken, die meine erste Fanfic gelesen haben und mir positives Feedback zukommen lieÃŸen. NatÃ¼rlich hab ich mir auch die ein oder andere Kritik zu Herzen genommen.  
  
  
  
SchÃ¶n, wieder daheim zu sein  
  
Vorm Kitten in the House.  
  
'Da bin ich wieder. Soll ich gleich reingehen oder warten, bis der Laden offen hat? Nein, besser nicht. Da keine Schule ist, wird der Laden nur so von MÃ¤dchen Ã¼berquellen. Ob sie mich vermiÃŸt haben? Omi und Yohji bestimmt. Aber Aya? Aya bestimmt nicht. Er wÃ¼rde nie jemanden vermissen. Ausser seiner Schwester. NatÃ¼rlich. Aber mich? Nein, mich bestimmt nicht. Eigentlich schade, ihn habe ich nÃ¤mlich am meisten vermisst. Also, wenn Manx ihr Versprechen gehalten hat, wissen sie nicht, dass ich komme. Sie war die einzigste, die wuÃŸte, dass ich so frÃ¼h am Morgen kommen wÃ¼rde.'  
  
Der Laden ist noch dunkel. Ken schloss die TÃ¼r auf, ging hinein und schloss sie wieder hinter sich. Dann schaute er sich um.  
  
'Scheint alles so zu sein, wie es war, als ich das letzte Mal hier war. Halt, da ist doch was.'  
  
Er hatte etwas bei den Rosen entdeckt. Ein Leuchten, wie von einer Zigarette.  
  
"Hi Ken-kun!"  
  
"Hi Yohji! Was machst du hier? Hast du etwa ein Date enttÃ¤uscht und willst ihr eine Rose als EntschÃ¤digung schenken?"  
  
Yohji lÃ¤chelt.  
  
"Nein. Ich hab auf dich gewartet."  
  
"Gewartet? Woher wusstest du, das ich komme?"  
  
"Von Manx. Sie sagte, du wÃ¼rdest heute morgen kommen. Schon ziemlich frÃ¼h."  
  
"Das sollte sie nicht. Ich wollte euch Ã¼berraschen."  
  
"Daraus wird wohl nichts. Wir Ã¼berraschen nÃ¤mlich dich."  
  
"Ãœberraschung!!!"  
  
Omi sprang hinter der Theke vor. Aya machte einen Schritt, um aus seiner Ecke herauszukommen. Er knipste das Licht an. An der Wand hing ein Schild. 'WILLKOMMEN ZUHAUS KEN!!!' stand auf dem Plakat. TrÃ¤nen steigen Ken in die Augen. Er schaut in die Gesichter seiner TeamgefÃ¤hrten. Omi strahlt ihn an wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Yohji ist gerade dabei sich eine neue Zigarette anzuzÃ¼nden. Er zieht an ihr, atmet langsam den Rauch aus und lÃ¤chelt Ken zu. Und Aya? Aya hatte sein Katana rausgeholt.  
  
'Was hat er vor, will er mich umbringen?'  
  
Ken war wie erstarrt, wÃ¤hrend der Assasin, der ihm gegenÃ¼ber stand, mÃ¶rderisch lÃ¤chelt und zwei Schritte auf ihn zugeht, sein Katana hoch Ã¼ber den Kopf erhoben, bereit es niederfahren zu lassen.  
  
"Aya, was habe ich dir getan? Yohji! Omi! Helft mir, verdammt noch mal."  
  
Aya lieÃŸ sein Schwert niedersausen. Ken blieb nur noch Zeit, seinen Kopf zur Seite zu drehen und die Augen zu schlieÃŸen. So wartete er auf die Klinge. Aber er hÃ¶rte nur Yohji und Omi amÃ¼siert kichern.  
  
'Warum spÃ¼re ich nichts? Keinen Schnitt, keinen stechenden Schmerz, nichts?'  
  
Langsam Ã¶ffnete Ken wieder seine Augen. Aya lÃ¤chelte ihn an.  
  
'Aya schenkt mir eines seiner seltenen LÃ¤cheln! Es ist noch nicht einmal ein spÃ¶ttisches, nein ein wirkliches LÃ¤cheln.'  
  
Aber welches Ziel hatte das Katana? Aya hatte nicht Ken im Visier gehabt, sondern den Kuchen, der auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen stand. Yohji und Omi kugelten sich fast vor Lachen auf dem Boden.  
  
"Hey, dachtest du wirklich, ich wÃ¼rde dich tÃ¶ten? Ken no Baka! DafÃ¼r haben wir dich viel zu sehr vermiÃŸt."  
  
Mit einem Mal fiel Omi ihm um den Hals. Die anderen beiden kamen etwas schÃ¼chterner dazu und am Ende standen die vier da und umarmten sich. Jetzt konnte Ken seine TrÃ¤nen nicht mehr zurÃ¼ckhalten. Wie die NiagarafÃ¤lle strÃ¶mten sie Ã¼ber sein Gesicht.  
  
'Ich bin ja so glÃ¼cklich, wieder daheim zu sein.'  
  
~~~  
  
Am Abend saÃŸ Ken allein auf seinem Bett und dachte nach. Er war ein viertel Jahr weggewesen, um in einer Anwaltskanzlei zu spionieren und, als er genug herausgefunden hatte, den Inhaber am Ende zu tÃ¶ten. WÃ¤hrend dieser Zeit durfte er keinen Kontakt zu Aya, Yohji und Omi pflegen.  
  
'Kami-sama hab ich sie und ihre kleinen Eigenheiten vermiÃŸt. Yohji's aufdringliches Aftershave, oder Omi, wie er vor dem Computer sitzt und nichts mehr von der Umgebung wahrnimmt. Am meisten hat mir jedoch Aya gefehlt. Sein rotes Haar. Seine kÃ¼hle Art niemanden an sich heranzulassen. Dieser verachtende Blick. Dieser Blick, der mir den Atem nimmt und mich noch in meinen TrÃ¤umen heimsucht. Dieser Blick, der mein Herz zum Rasen bringt und meine Knie zum Zittern. Sein allesvernichtender Blick. Wie sehr hab ich den vermisst. Und das, obwohl Verachtung in ihm liegt. Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern, dass er mich heute mit diesem Blick bedacht hatte. Er hatte mich irgendwie mit einem anderen Gesichtsausdruck angesehen. Aber ich kann nicht genau sagen, was das fÃ¼r ein Ausdruck war. Ich habe noch nie bei Aya gesehen, dass er jemanden so angesehen hatte.'  
  
Es klopfte.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Ich bin es. Aya. Kann ich reinkommen?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Langsam geht die TÃ¼r auf. Ein roter Haarschopf lugte herein. Es ist das erste Mal, dass er im Zimmer von Ken war.  
  
"Ã„hm, Ken? Ich... also... Ã¤hm..."  
  
Aya's Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich in glÃ¼hendes Rot verwandelt. Passte gut zu seinen Haaren.  
  
'Was versucht er nur mir zu sagen? So verlegen habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen.'  
  
Aya hatte seinen Blick auf seine FuÃŸspitzen gerichtet und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.  
  
"Komm doch erst mal rein und setz dich zu mir auf das Bett. Das kann sich ja keiner mitansehen, wie du da so rumstehst! Na komm schon, ich beiÃŸ schon nicht."  
  
'Kami-sama, was sag ich denn da? Das ist verdammt nochmal Aya! Aya, der mit dem verachtenden, mÃ¶rderischen Blick. Der nicht zÃ¶gern wÃ¼rde, dich umzubringen. Aber stimmt das auch? So wie er jetzt aussieht, kann er noch nicht einmal eine Fliege tÃ¶ten.'  
  
Aya kam auf Kens Bett zu, zÃ¶gerte kurz und setzte sich dann zu ihm. Nun saÃŸen die beiden sich gegenÃ¼ber und konnten sich in die Augen sehen. Ayas Augen sind unruhig, nervÃ¶s. Ken schaute ihn verwirrt und sichtlich neugierig an. Er registrierte, dass sein GegenÃ¼ber so sehr auf den Lippen herumbiss, dass sie anfingen zu bluten. Aya sagte immer noch nichts.  
  
'Vielleicht sollte ich ihn dazu ermuntern, etwas zu sagen.'  
  
"Also was wo..."  
  
Aya hatte sich vorgebeugt, seine HÃ¤nde auf um Kens Nacken gelegt, seinen Kopf zu sich hingezogen und unterbach diesen einfach beim Sprechen, indem er ihn kÃ¼sste! Tausend kleine Blitze rasten durch den KÃ¶rper von Ken. Er beschloss es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen und fuhr mit seiner Zunge Ã¼ber Ayas' Lippen. Als dieser seine Lippen Ã¶ffnete, versanken sie in einen tiefen Zungenkuss, der nie zu enden schien. Ayas' Hand fuhr unter Kens' Pullover und strich Ã¼ber dessen Brust. Er spÃ¼rte das Zittern, welches seine Finger bei Ken verursachten. Als ihre Lippen voneinander lÃ¶sten, lÃ¤chelte Aya.  
  
"Aya, warum?"  
  
"Nun ja, manchmal merkt man erst, was einem fehlt, wenn es nicht mehr da ist. Als du fortwarst, musste ich immerzu an dich denken. Ãœberall hab ich dein Gesicht gesehen. Nachts von dir getrÃ¤umt. Und immer war die Frage, ob du wiederkommen wÃ¼rdest."  
  
Ken zog Aya den Pullover Ã¼ber den Kopf. Dieser tat es ihm gleich, so dass sie sich mit nackten OberkÃ¶rpern gegenÃ¼ber saÃŸen. Aya berÃ¼hrte mit seinen Fingerspitzen Ken's Brust und strich mit den Fingern darÃ¼ber. Diesem stellten sich wegen der kalten Finger die Haare auf und er musste stÃ¶hnen. Der Rotschopf lÃ¤chelte und beugte sich vor, um seine Zunge Ã¼ber den OberkÃ¶rper seines GegenÃ¼ber gleiten zu lassen. Ken's HÃ¤nde glitten derweil Ã¼ber den RÃ¼cken von Aya, um an dessen Allerwertesten zu gelangen. Er fuhr am Hosenbund entlang und gelang so zu dessen Hosenstall, den er flugs Ã¶ffnete. Mit einer raschen Bewegung hatte er Aya von seiner Hose befreit.  
  
"HÃ¼bsche Boxershorts. Sie sind so... herzig."  
  
"Aya hatte sie mir geschenkt. Ein paar Tage... bevor..."  
  
"Du brauchst nicht weiter zu reden."  
  
Ken versiegelte Aya's Lippen wieder mit einem Kuss.  
  
'Ken no Baka. Gerade jetzt muss ich ihn an seine Schwester erinnern.'  
  
Aya begann jetzt die Hose von Ken zu Ã¶ffnen und sie ihm auszuziehen. Er konnte es anscheinend nicht erwarten, die Unterhose von Ken zu sehen, da er ihm die Hose fast herunterriÃŸ. Ken lag inzwischen unter Aya und konnte seine Augen nicht von dessen muskulÃ¶sen KÃ¶rper abwenden. Dieser beugte sich zu ihm herunter und fing an, ihn am ganzen KÃ¶rper zu kÃ¼ssen. Es waren KÃ¼sse, so leicht wie ein Windhauch und sanft, wie es Ken noch nie zuvor gespÃ¼rt hatte. Sein Herz klopfte immer schneller und sein Glied schwoll an. Er spÃ¼rte, wie auch Aya hart wurde. Ein Gedanke keimte in ihm auf.  
  
"Aya... ich... ich... ich will dich in mir spÃ¼ren!"  
  
"Ist das dein Ernst? Aber es kÃ¶nnte wehtun, das ist dir klar?"  
  
"Ja. Ich weiÃŸ. Mach die oberste Schublade vom Nachttisch auf."  
  
Aya tat wie ihm geheiÃŸen und Ã¶ffnete die Schublade. Dort fand er Gel und Kondome. Ken drehte sich um und richtete sich auf, damit er sich bequem hinknien konnte. Nachdem Aya sich vorbereitet hatte, entnahm er der Tube etwas Gel. Mit der leeren Hand massierte er die Pobacken von Ken. Als er merkte, das dieser ganz entspannt war, fÃ¼hrte er den ersten Finger an. Ken musste tief einatmen. Als er es das letzte Mal getan hatte, war schon lange her und er hatte vergessen, wie schmerzhaft es am Anfang immer gewesen ist. Aber diesmal war es anders. Diesmal tat er es mit jemanden, den er liebt. Mit Aya. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und stellte sich Aya vor. Seine Augen, seine sinnlichen Lippen, seine samtweiche Haut. Der Schmerz verging schneller als erwartet und WÃ¤rme breitete sich in seinem KÃ¶rper aus. Sein Atem ging schneller. Aya lieÃŸ einen zweiten Finger hineingleiten. Da war er wieder, dieser Schmerz. Dieser kÃ¶stliche Schmerz. Von seinem geliebten Aya. Aber nach dem Schmerz kam eine neue Woge der Lust, als Aya seine Finger sanft bewegte und diese Hitze in ihm aufstieg. WÃ¤hrend der Rotschopf den dritten Finger einfÃ¼hrte, kÃ¼sste er Ken den Nacken. Das schwÃ¤chte den erneuten Schmerz. Als Aya merkte, dass Ken bereit war, benutzte er das Gel noch einmal, um damit dessen Ã–ffnung einzucremen. Dann fÃ¼hrte er langsam und vorsichtig sein Glied ein. Ken biss sich auf die Lippen. Aber in sekundenschnelle war der Schmerz einem unbeschreiblich intensiven GefÃ¼hl gewichen. Aya fing an, sich langsam rhytmisch zu bewegen. Er bemerkte, dass Ken es genoss und began, immer stÃ¤rker zu stoÃŸen. Ihr Atem wurde schneller. Aya griff unter Ken's Arme und streichelte dessen OberkÃ¶rper, wobei er immer tiefer wanderte. Als er das Glied erreichte und anfing, dieses zu streicheln, hielt es Ken beinahe nicht mehr aus. Er spÃ¼rte, dass er seinem HÃ¶hepunkt immer nÃ¤her kam und fing an Aya's Namen zu murmeln. Dieser lÃ¤chelte und wurde immer leidenschaftlicher bei seinen Bewegungen. Das Murmel wurde immer lauter und endete bei seinem HÃ¶hepunkt in einem lauten Schrei. Aya kam nur wenige Sekunden nach Ken. Danach schlang er seine Arme um diesen und drÃ¼ckte ihn ganz fest. Ken schmiegte sich an Aya.  
  
"Es ist schÃ¶n, wieder Daheim zu sein."  
  
~Owari~  
  
Puh, endlich fertig. *schweiÃŸwegwisch* War diesmal sehr nervenaufreibend fÃ¼r mich, da ich zwischendurch immermal unterbrechen und mich dann erst wieder reinfinden musste. Als ich angefangen hatte, diese Story zu schreiben, hatte ich ein Konzept im Kopf. Aber irgendwie ist die Geschichte am Ende ganz anders geworden.  
  
TschÃ¼ss und bis bald, eure Rikuchan! ^__^ 


End file.
